


Perfect

by AccioWand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, First Dance, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marauders era, Perfect, Wedding, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioWand/pseuds/AccioWand
Summary: Sirius reflects on his and Remus' relationship while they share their first dance as a married couple.-A fluff-filled one shot relating Sirius and Remus' relationship to the lyrics of Ed Sheeran's 'Perfect'.





	Perfect

The scene was set, the ceremony was over. This is the moment Sirius had been waiting for all day. No more pointless chatting, no more accepting congratulations.

Right now, all that mattered was the man standing in his arms, the man he could now call his husband.

Remus smiled up as Sirius as the band began to play the first chords of their First Dance song. Sirius pulled his lover closer and began to sway them.

_I found a love for me_  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead

Sirius tried to open his eyes wider, he wanted to memorise every detail of this moment.

_Well I found a man beautiful and sweet_  
I never knew you were that someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was

Sirius chuckled as he remembered how oblivious the two boys had been when they first met. When Sirius first developed feelings for the fair haired bookworm, he had been only twelve. The idea that Remus might return those feelings had never crossed his mind.

When their relationship started, ages sixteen, the boys laughed at their young ignorance.

_I will not give you up this time_

At this, Sirius pulled his lover closer and placed a hand on his cheek. He could not imagine ever letting this man go.

_But darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine_

Remus closed the gap between the two men, touching their lips in a sweet and gentle embrace.  
Pulling back, Sirius looked into the eyes of the man he'd always loved.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass , listening to our favourite song_

Sirius thought of the many nights the pair had spent together, frolicking around the grounds of Hogwarts in their animal forms. Sirius loved it when Padfoot and Remus' werewolf got to spend time together. He loved that he could be with Remus in his hardest times and try to make the time more enjoyable for the two of them.

_When you said you looked a mess,_  
I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling you look perfect tonight

Remus' beauty was enchanting. Sirius often found himself dumbfounded by it, unable to comprehend how one man could hold so much radiance.  
Remus insisted that he hated being complimented, but Sirius was adamant on letting him know just how Remus made him feel.

_Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know_  
He shares my dreams, I hope that one day I'll share his home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own

The thought of Sirius raising children with Remus elated him. He had always pictured them with at least two children.  
Sirius would be the best father ever, he would educate his kids properly and let them have their own beliefs, no matter what they may be.  
He promised himself that his children would have the childhood he never had, and Remus had promise that he would help make that happen.

Remus would make the cutest dad, in Sirius' opinion. The image of him walking around with little sprogs attached to him made Sirius feel light-headed.

_We are still kids but we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

People had been sceptical when the pair announced that they would be marrying at 22. Sirius and Remus found this ridiculous, they had already been together for six years and neither one of them would be backing out any time soon.

From the very first moment their lips touched, all the way back in sixth year, Sirius knew that this was it. This was going to be his life, with this man. The love they shared was unbreakable, and, in their eyes, marriage was just the next step to making that love even stronger.

_Darling just hold my hand_  
Be my boy, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

Sirius grabbed hold of Remus' hands and held the man at arms length, staring into his twinkling eyes.

_Baby I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When I saw you dressed like that, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this,

Sirius pulled Remus close to him once again and leaned into his ear. Placing a kiss on Remus cheek, Sirius whispered,  
' _Darling, you look perfect tonight.'_

Remus blushed and hid his face in Sirius' shoulder. Sirius meant it. He had never seen someone who had even come close in matching his husband's beauty.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight

As the song came to an end, Sirius held Remus' face gently in his hands and began to kiss him slowly. They both felt it in this moment, a bond that could never be broken.

Sirius could not wait for the years to come, with this man at his side every step of the way.  
The couple continued to sway gently for the next few songs, exchanging sweet kisses and quiet 'I love you's.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came to me one morning in the car when this song came on. I immediately began to relay the lyrics to Remus and Sirius and it just seemed to fit so perfectly.
> 
> I loved the idea so much that I felt I needed to write it down for you all! I hope I did a reasonable job at writing it


End file.
